body gaurding
by amulet-miki-hearts-the-yoru
Summary: amu and the girls are utau's body gaurds, after kuukai quits so that he can be her boyfriend. yaya and kairi, are totally crushin on each other. amu and nagihiko like each other too. tadase loves rima, but she is tryin to break up amuhiko. rated t-m
1. intro KAIRI!

Yoru: Introduction-nya!

Ikuto: Since Kiyo-nyan didn't write us into this story, the Charas and I will be doing the intro and stuff.

Suu: Yea-desu!

Ran: and at the end we will answer questions!

Rhythm: and review replies!

Miki: Even though Kiyo-nyan shouldn't have started this story.

Dia: Let's not get mad at Kiyo-nyan

Temari: Even if she hasn't updated her other stories in forever.

Musachi: My friends let us start the story, so that we don't keep our friends waiting.

Keseki: RUN THE PRELOGUE!

*with Kukai*

I currently sat across from a nervous Utau who was twirling her hair. "Baby, don't do that! It is bad for your hair!" She put her hand down and then propped herself up on her knees with her elbows. "What if I don't like them? What if they don't like me? Why can't we keep things the way they are?" I rubbed her cheek and stared into her beautiful big eyes. "Because, you are more famous now and you need more than one body guard. We chose girls because they can pose as your back up dancers on stage and friends offstage and won't attract much attention. I'm still gonna be around, I will never leave you, I love you too much. Think of it his way, now we can be 'Utau and Kukai her boyfriend' instead of 'Utau and her bodyguard... what's his name again?', I can finally try to follow my dream and be a soccer star, and you are gaining 3 potential best friends. Now that sounds pretty good to me." She laughed and her smile warmed me inside and out. "Yea you are right; I just hope they aren't the hardened, tuff kind of girls that never show any emotion. Well it is only a week long test run."

* With Amu*

"Amu!" I almost curled up into the van seat when I heard the short blonde's shriek. Despite her size she struck fear into my very soul. "Yes Mashiro-san?" Yaya stood in between me and Rima. "Rima-tan was just going to asked when you planned to tell us about this job you signed us up for." Rima angrily pushed her out of the way. "Yea, and if you don't have a good excuse I will string you up and rip out your guts. Start talking!" Despite the fact that I was licensed to kill I bent to her command. "I just thought it would be cool. There wouldn't have been a second chance, so I took the one I had. I was gonna tell you this morning but you where too busy to stop and listen to me!" Yaya stood in front of me facing Rima. "She IS right, this is a once in a lifetime thing, and it's too late now so let it go." The shorter teen backed down adding a "whatever... I didn't really care anyways." We exited the car and entered the big black building in front of us.

Pepe: chapter one "KAIRI!"-dechu!

*Back with Kukai*

"Hoshina-san? Where are you?" I heard Utau's manager yell from the other room. I walked to where he was "if it isn't the ever efficient Kairi! Whatja want?" He glared at me from behind his half circular glasses. "I insist you address me as 'Sanjou-san' and I was calling for Hoshina-san not you, Souma-san." I laughed it off and showed him to the room Utau was in. "Hoshina-san the 'dancers' are here. I am giving them each a packet with their schedules and such, but I wanted to let you know that they will be staying in building C room 326, and they will be with Fujisaki-san for a 3 hour block every morning starting at 11:30 am, then they will be with Souma-san and Hotori-san for an hour for the next couple of days." I watched as she soaked in the information and smiled widely. "Thank you Sanjou-san, you may leave now." Kairi bowed and turned to walk out the door.

*back with Amu*

As soon as we walked in we were greeted by a guy not that much younger than me and Rima with the thickest clipboard I have ever seen. "You must be our girls, Hinamori, Yuiki, and Mashiro -san's, I am Sanjou Kairi. Here are your packets; you will find a schedule on page thirty-one. I am the manager; I can help you with just about anything you need help with. There is also a list of people, with their pictures and contact information; I will quickly point out three." The boy was very efficient. He even held up larger pictures as he told us about each person. "Fujisaki Nagihiko, dance instructor, if you are going to pose as dancers you will need to learn how to dance, he is here for that. Souma Kukai, not the brightest crayon in the box, Hoshina Utau's previous bodyguard and current other half. Last but not least, Tadase Hotori, Hoshina-san's assistant, a little strange but not a threat. Are there any questions?" Ha never raised his face from the clipboard. Yaya raised her hand but didn't wait to be acknowledged. "Yaya-chi will call Sanjou-san, Kairi, and Kairi will call Yaya-chi, Yaya!" This Sanjou-san gave an annoyed look but his expression changed when he looked up at Yaya. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I see, well if that is what you wish. Will Yaya and her friends follow me to your apartment?" Yaya's cheeks where as red as they could get. He showed us to an apartment, 3rd floor of the third building 326, it was big and spacious. "Goodbye Mashiro-san, Hinamori-san, Yaya it was nice meeting you, I look forward to seeing you around. It was obvious from the start that Yaya was smitten with this Sanjou Kairi character. Rima put on some hot tea and we started unpacking. "So, I know Yaya wants to stay now." Yaya pouted, she was embarrassed that we knew about her little crush. "But what do you think Rima? You are one third of the team." Rima shrugged. "It's not too terrible, but its still too early to tell." Yaya slipped out the door and down the steps. "Amu Yaya snuck out." Rima said pointing out her absence. "Yes, I know. She is stealthy but I don't ever miss a beat." Rima took another sip of her tea. "It's your turn to handle it." I sighed and plugged my phone into the wall. "Even though she acts like one, she is not a baby, she can handle herself. Besides my gps says she took her phone with her." Rima set down her teacup and went to get a cookie.

*.: WITH YAYA-CHI! :.*

"Alright Yaya-chi! You can do this! Where is Kairi- dechu? If I where Kairi, where would I be? At the candy shop!" I started heading towards the candy shop when a hand pulled me back. "Are you looking for me Yaya? Cause that's the wrong direction." I was really glad that I found him so soon but now I wanted candy. "Kairi! Yes Yaya was looking for you but now Yaya wants candy and ice cream... CAN KAIRI TAKE YAYA!" He pulled back slightly when I started jumping up and down. "Umm I'm working Yaya, but if you want I can make some time later to go get ice cream." I tried to fight back a blush. "Umm, d-d-does Kairi mean like a d-d-date... with Yaya?" I could tell Kairi was fighting back the same blush I had been, but he was having a lot more success than me. "Only if Yaya wants it to be. Shall we say 5:00?" It worked for me because I didn't have to be in bed till 8:00 but I didn't get a chance to respond before he walked away towards a different building. I headed towards our building but turned around quickly and ran to the candy store to buy a bag of candy. After I got my candy I ran all the way home. "Amu-chi! Rima-tan! Amu-chi! Rima-tan!" They came out of the rooms and begged me to calm down. "Yaya-chi went to go see Kairi, and Kairi told Yaya-chi he would take her for ice cream at 5 and its a date if Yaya-chi wants it to be a date and she does she really, really does Amu-chi help me!" I tried to slow down but all my words became one long confusing run on sentence. Amu helped me breathe and calm down. "What do you want me to help you with now?" I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Amu-chi has to pick out Yaya's clothes, and curl her hair, and tie it up in pretty ribbons, and make her beautiful so Kairi thinks she is pretty!" Rima walked into the room and started pulling her curler out. "Well it's already 3:00 we better get started. I can curl it for you." She got to work quickly curling when she was done Amu came and put glitter and a pink and yellow ribbon in it. The dress Amu picked for Yaya was pink and sparkly; Rima let her borrow a cropped yellow jacket and a wide yellow belt. It made Yaya look a little older than she would have liked but it was pretty and surely Kairi would like it. "Thank you Amu-chi! Yaya thinks Kairi will like it very much." Yaya knows it's just ice cream and no reason to get so excited but Yaya really likes Kairi. Rima walked Yaya over to the candy shop to meet Kairi but left her waiting by herself. She got there early and waited for Kairi. At exactly 5:00 Kairi walked around the corner where Yaya was. "KAIRI!"

Ksuksu: ksuksuksuksuksu, silly Yaya getting all exited!

Daichi: since this is the first chapter and there are no reviews yet, I guess we ought to say bye.

Nana: y'all come back now, ya hear!

Il &El: bah-bye!


	2. Yaya

Ikuto: eh... I guess this is chapter two.

Suu: yep-desu!

Ran: let's go!

Miki: chapter two...

Dia: "...Yaya."

*With Kairi*

"Where could it be...?" I was mumbling to myself as I searched for my clipboard. "This is quite strange, I rarely loose anything." I walked into Hoshina-san's dressing room. "Maybe I left it in here... where could it be, where could it be?" I lifted a couple of magazines off of the vanity mirror to look underneath them. "Sanjou-san, have you lost something? This is a rare thing." I turned around to face the pop teen idol. "Yes, pardon me for barging in, but it was my clipboard. I sat it down for two seconds and now it's gone. It is very important that I have that." She nodded in understanding. "Yes, it is important. You are pardoned. I believe I saw it, I think Kukai had it." Those words struck fear into my very bones. "Well, if you will excuse me, I must find Kukai." She smiled and pointed towards the door. "He is in the cafeteria, good luck." I calmly walked out the door but then sprinted down the hallways.

When I got to the cafeteria surely enough I found Kukai with my clipboard. I walked over to the table. "Kukai, I don't know how you got my clipboard but it is important that you give it back immediately." He ignored my words but looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Who is Yaya?" It was apparent that he had been reading my schedule. "She is one of the new body guards." I saw his left eyebrow raise, out of the corner of my eye and knew I shouldn't have said anything. "Is she pretty?" I let out a long sigh. "I suppose she is attractive." I motioned of him to follow me. "Do you like her? Wait is she the one with the light brown hair? She is, isn't she! You have a date with her? Who would have thought, Kairi is a ladies man!" I tried to ignore most of what he said. "I just met her, and its just ice cream. If we are going to have this conversation you need to keep up, I have a tight schedule." He sped up and followed closely behind me. "Well I think you need to adjust that schedule to make time for getting ready for your 'just ice cream' you want to make a good impression." While I hate to admit it he was right. It is important to make a good impression. "Its 3:30, I guess I can take off early and get ready as soon as I finish this." I turned to catch. Glimpse of a smirk on his face "You do that." He was angering me. I took my clipboard back and ran ahead to finish what I had to do. Before I could leave.

After I had everything finished and taken care of and gotten dressed I walked over to the mirror to examine myself one last time before I leave. Dark jeans (loose but not baggy), a dark green collared button up with a scaly looking design in a slightly lighter green starting at the left shoulder going a few inches down toward my chest and fading, A loose black skinny tie, I was clean and acceptably dressed for a date (if that's what this was) but still not totally overdressed for "just ice cream". I stuck my wallet and phone in my pocket and headed out.

I was rounding the corner when I heard her. Everyone could hear her. "KAIRI!" She ran up and hugged me. "Yaya-chi was so scared Kairi wouldn't come!" I checked my watch. "Yaya we said 5:00, it's exactly 5:00 now." She let go and stated walking slowly towards the ice cream shop. I made sure to walk beside her not behind or in front. "Well many guys promised to take Yaya places, but sometimes when Yaya gets ready the never come." This was truly sad. "So what you are telling me is you have been stood up many times and you though I was gonna stand you up too?" She looked down at her hand and sighed. "Yes, they all say Yaya is crazy, Yaya acts like a baby." I understood exactly why they would think that but that was no reason to treat her that way. We got to the ice cream shop and I ordered two chocolates, I didn't ask what she wanted I just thought chocolate was a safe bet. "Yaya, why do you act like a baby?" I asked sitting down at a table. "Well Yaya's momma makes Yaya take care of the baby, so when Yaya left her momma and the baby Yaya wanted to be the baby and have someone take care of her." I was nervous but kept talking. "Why did you decide to be a bodyguard?" Yaya smiled and took a big lick of her ice cream cone. "Yaya's daddy was a samurai but he wouldn't marry the woman he was arranged to marry, he married Yaya's momma and they had Yaya. He had to commit sepakku, when she was 2, to restore his honor. Yaya wanted to be an onna bugeisha, but it was too difficult and she couldn't go through with it. Yaya likes to think her daddy is proud of her. She gets to protect people from bad things happening." I tried to hide my blush. "I want to be a samurai. My parents are dead; I live with my older sister. Sometimes I think I am taking care of her instead of the other way around." I checked my watch, it was getting later by the second. "Yaya likes Kairi." I could feel my cheeks getting pink. "Do you want to know a secret?" She nodded vigorously. "Tell me what you like about me _in first person_, and I will tell you a very special secret." she was hesitant at first. "I like your smile, you're nice, I like that you are different, you didn't stand me up, you guessed my favorite ice cream, you don't think I'm stupid, and you are very cute. Now Kairi has to tell Yaya his secret and he has to say it like Yaya." I was uncomfortable with speaking in third person but it was only fair. "Kairi likes taking care of people, Kairi feels sad for Yaya and thinks those guys where big 'meanies', Kairi thinks Yaya is pretty, even though Kairi met her today, and Kairi really likes Yaya too." Her laughter made me slightly uncomfortable. "Yaya thinks Yaya should talk like Yaya and Kairi should talk like Kairi." I laughed as I picked up our trash. "I couldn't agree more. Now let's get home before the street lights come on."

For the most part the walk to take her home was awkward and quiet. "Yaya-chi wanted to ask if Kairi would let her hold his hand." The fact that she had the courage to ask surprised me. I reached out and grabbed her hand making her face change several different extremes of the bubblegum pink color they already where. We took the elevator up to her apartment and said our goodbyes, after she walked in the door I turned to walk away when the door swung open and her lips where pressed to my cheek. Just as fast as she came back out she went back in. I turned to look at the door she just went in. "... Yaya."

Yoru: I wanted to thank Madm1984 for adding kiyo-nyan to her author alerts-nya! Kiyo-nyan really appreciates it-nya!

musachi: Is now soon enough?

Rhythm: Priya! How exiting being the first reviewer on the first chapter of the first story to start with Yaya / Kairi, by "amulet-miki-hearts-the-Yoru" kiyo-nyan (and I) love you!

Daichi: Kiyo-nyan also knows sometimes she has issues with writing the story as one or two long paragraphs, she did better this time!

Kiseki: goodbye everybody!


	3. an

Hey guys so sorry i havent been around for a while. On the bright side my break has given me a chance to see that my wrighting sucks. I intend to finish what i have started now. It might take a while but i AM coming back. To get me exited about diving back into my writing i am going to start a new story. It will be shugo chara so here are the choices:

repossession: Amu finds a cat and takes it home, but its not just any cat. This cat belongs to a man who collects rare items, REALLY rare items, and he is out to repossess his most prized peice, but will he in the process find a peice he wants to add to his collection, a peice that would become far more precious and fare more rare than the strange cat.

so not a fairytale:

Everyone is thrusted into the land of grimm where they must live through the strange fairytales thrown at them by the lorekeeper and find their happy endings in order to get home.

Titles may be changed.

What i want to know from you is which one you guys like best and Amuhiko or Amuto, if there are too few responses or it is all tied up I will do both and one will be Amuhiko and the other will be Amuto.


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY, so I know I said I was going to keep going, and you guys are probably tired of authors notes teasing you, but try as I may I cannot unblock my brain, and I have taken way too long a break.

I'm just planning to start over new. I have done some serious work (I mean, pulverized and totally rebuilt my brain) on my grammar and language issues and am actually considering beta'ing starting tomorrow, so I have a proposition.

I'm going to give my stories to you guys, you can take it wherever you wish, provided you use me as your beta (just so I can keep tabs on what is going on and such), I will also be open to advising and RP'ing* for/with you should you stumble over anything while writing.

The story stats are as follows (and I just copy and pasted the summaries and titles/ they look like crap):

body gaurding / up for grabs/ have at it readers!

_amu and the girls are utau's body gaurds, after kuukai quits so that he can be her boyfriend. yaya and kairi, are totally crushin on each other. amu and nagihiko like each other too. tadase loves rima, but she is tryin to break up amuhiko. rated t-m_

i am so not an evo! /yea... didn't work out for me/up for grabs!

_So this cricket girl is living in providence with rex and they fall in love, blah, blah, blah!_

It doesnt have to end! /just take it/ please, I beg of you/im dry on this

_follow the lives of hinamori amu and all her friends massive secrets revealed it starts a little tadamu but is totally amuto rated teen for extremely mild suggestive theme later in the story and rude,suggestive,and/or flirtatious comments._

You're the Shit / this one hurts to let go of, but im done./up for grabs

_rae and bb are growing quite fond of each other. lust will stop at nothing to have change alert! Used to be "what you do to me"._

meeting chibinya /I have no ide what I was thinking/ mary sue gone totally wrong/ it just screams reform me

what happens when a new sidekick stumbles into the teams life? literally! robinxxoc with minor wallyxxoc supermartian and a little spitfire! NOT SLASH!

Sweet, now pm or comment and I will get in touch with you to negotiate story ownership. All the stories not listed are on my other account. I'm sure some of you noticed I changed my name to "SecretMeta" my second account will be "yoru-no-kuro-neko"

Basically I hate myself for writing some of these; I look back and am just like… "What am I? A middle school girl?" I would stop writing all together if I had to finish these. Clearing out my stories gives me some room to start clean.

Sing me a song /still mine/ to be transferred to second account/ but I would love it if you guys sent me some songfics to add to it (I particularly love nagixamu and kukaixikuto—yep I'm Yaoi/Yuri friendly nowadays)


End file.
